


Destiny.

by flesruoyesoohc



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesruoyesoohc/pseuds/flesruoyesoohc
Summary: It was destiny, you and me.Enjoy!and let me know if you do!:)--PS. This story is also on AFF and Wattpad, all under the same username. In there, each chapter is accompanied by a visual edit :>
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Destiny

Byul’s POV

“Kim Yongsun, you are the love of my life, Will you marry me?” I looked at Yong, teary-eyed. it’s their 4th year anniversary, they’re currently at the park where they used to hangout during their days in university. They’ve been best friends for almost a decade and realised they have fallen for each other but

“I’m…i’m sorry Byul…i can’t” Yong whispered, looking around avoiding Byul’s gaze.

“W-what?”

“I can’t, i’m not ready. I have so much more stuff that i still have to do” Yong sighed as she looks at Byul who is now holding back her tears “I’m not anywhere near where i want to be in my career yet, there’s still so much i want to achiev-“

“Can’t you achieve them while being with me?” I tried to reason with her “I’m not stopping you from growing Yong, i just, i just want to do these things together. Grow together.”

“I don’t think we can…it’s something i have to, i WANT to do alone” Yong countered back

“…are we…over?” i croaked out after a minute of silence passed. i hoped not but deep down even if she said no i knew i had to let her go. we’re not on the same page and we haven’t been in a while if i’m really being honest with myself.

“I love you Byul, i hope you know that” Yong avoided the question. I looked and sighed, i reached for her hand “What does your future look like?” i asked

Yong looked at me as if she’s questioning me why i’m asking her that all of a sudden “Uh, well hopefully i’d finally build and open my own bakery, go abroad taste different desser-”

“Am i part of your future?” i cut her off and stared at her eyes. “Be honest with me, somewhere down the line do you see us having a future?” please say yes i said to myself, this is me grasping at anything i can, a reason no matter how big or small to fight for this longer.

She sighed.

Oh no, i felt the tears starting to fall from my eyes, i couldnt hold it in any longer. I knew it, this was it, this is the end. I saw it, in that split second, she didn’t have to say anything because her eyes said it all. I’m not part of her future, not anymore. 


	2. It's Not Easy Letting Go

Byul’s POV

“Kim Yongsun, you are the love of my life, Will you marry me?” I looked at Yong, teary-eyed. it’s their 4th year anniversary, they’re currently at the park where they used to hangout during their days in university. They’ve been best friends for almost a decade and realised they have fallen for each other but

“I’m…i’m sorry Byul…i can’t” Yong whispered, looking around avoiding Byul’s gaze.

“W-what?”

“I can’t, i’m not ready. I have so much more stuff that i still have to do” Yong sighed as she looks at Byul who is now holding back her tears “I’m not anywhere near where i want to be in my career yet, there’s still so much i want to achiev-“

“Can’t you achieve them while being with me?” I tried to reason with her “I’m not stopping you from growing Yong, i just, i just want to do these things together. Grow together.”

“I don’t think we can…it’s something i have to, i WANT to do alone” Yong countered back

“…are we…over?” i croaked out after a minute of silence passed. i hoped not but deep down even if she said no i knew i had to let her go. we’re not on the same page and we haven’t been in a while if i’m really being honest with myself.

“I love you Byul, i hope you know that” Yong avoided the question. I looked and sighed, i reached for her hand “What’s does your future look like?” i asked

Yong looked at me as if she’s questioning me why i’m asking that “Uh, well hopefully i’d finally build and open my own bakery, go abroad taste different desser-”

“Am i part of your future?” i cut her off and stared at her eyes. “Be honest with me, somewhere down the line do you see us having a future?” please say yes i said to myself, this is me grasping anything i can, a reason no matter how big or small to fight for this longer.

She sighed.

Oh no, i felt the tears starting to fall from my eyes, i couldnt hold it in any longer. I knew it, this was it, this is the end. I saw it, in that split second, she didn’t have to say anything because her eyes said it all. I’m not part of her future, not anymore.


	3. YA!

Three years later

Byul’s POV

“YA! JUNG WHEEIN! If you don’t hurry your ass up i’m gonna leave you here! We’re gonna be late for the damn meeting!!” i shouted from the living room. 

I was currently waiting for Wheein in her apartment because she woke up late when we were supposed to have a meeting today to meet a new client. Wheein is my best friend and also a photographer who works for me. She has helped me build my studio from the ground up that technically she’s my business partner, however she refuses to see it that way, she’s too humble for her own good. Nevertheless i’m glad that she stayed with me all these years, she saw me at my lows, when i thought i wouldn’t be able to move forward and go on with my life when me and yong broke up. 

I currently run a photography studio that’s, if i may humbly brag, mildly successful. We have done photoshoots for various popular magazines and businesses, we’ve even done photoshoots for celebrity models. 

“Ugh, okay i’m ready shithead! we’re not gonna be late we still have at least an hour to spare!” Wheein walked out of her room and walked towards me “With that said, can we get Starbucks?” she looked at me with her infamous puppy eyes. She uses this to get her way and/or to lighten my mood. 

i rolled my eyes and scoffed. “yeah yeah, but you’re paying” i grinned as i started walking out

“WHAT?? you’re the rich one here, boss” she said as she followed me, exaggerating the word ‘boss’ 

“You don’t pay, we won’t go” i smirked as i walked and got in my car

“you don’t pay we won’t go” she mocked me as she got in the passenger seat “says the bitch who owns a luxury car” she rolled her eyes

I chuckled as i drove away and headed towards the drive-thru Starbucks near our studio

“So have you convinced Hyejin to quit her job and work as a model for us?” i asked Wheein.

Hyejin is this girl she’s seeing at the moment. She says it’s nothing serious yet but i know her. She’s putting way too much effort for this girl and i’m glad that she is because when i met her in university she has done nothing but study and work which is admirable don’t get me wrong but sometimes i wish that she would give herself time to finally feel happy with things that aren’t work related.

“I insinuated it…” she trailed off

“insinuated…how?”

“okay well, i said you desperately wanted a model and that she’s perfect for it because she's beautiful” she grinned

i smacked her forehead lightly “I DESPERATELY WANTED?? wow, just, wow”

“OW!” she said as she soothingly rubbed her forehead “well i didn’t want to be like ‘Hey quit your job and come be a model for us when you have no experience at all and maybe not even confident enough to be one yet??’ we’ve only been seeing each other for two months you know?”

I groaned as i parked near the window of the Starbucks Drive-Thru to order. 

“Hello, Good Morning! What can i get for you today?” the employee asked

“Goodmorning, two grande lattes please!” i said smiling

“and a ham and cheese croissant!” Wheein nudged me whispering

i rolled my eyes and said her order to the employee. “Anything else miss?” she asked

“That’s everything! Thank you” i said as i turned to Wheein with my hand out “Card” i smirked

She rolled her eyes and unwillingly gave her card. As i gave her card to the employee i see Wheein crossed her arm with a scowl on her face mumbling something inaudible. Very child-like. i shook my head and just laughed.


	4. Eclipse

Byul's POV

We walked inside Eclipse Studios and we still had about 20 minutes till the meeting starts. As we were walking to our office i heard Wheein say something along the lines of getting here too early and how she could've looked extra cute if i didn't rush her. I chose to ignore her antics and went to my desk to get some files that i needed for the meeting. As i sat down i read through the paperworks to refresh my memory in case i had some questions to asked the client.

A bakery. I sighed. Aside from photographing for the entertainment business, other businesses like restaurants, indie clothing stores, even events, you name it come to us as well but somehow i always feel uncomfortable with doing business with bakeries. Yes, it reminds me of Yong. How she chose her career over me. Am i bitter? I was. I still am a little bit deep down inside but i've moved on. It does still make me wonder from time to time how she is and if she ever became successful enough to be satisfied. Ever since we broke up, Wheein made me promise that i should delete her off all my social media accounts as well as delete every single trace of photos, videos and messages we ever had. Deleting her number took a little while for me to let go. Then, the last step was to change my number and move apartments to start fresh.

It may seem like it's a bit extreme to go to these lengths but i was honestly at a lost cause. She was the first person i've ever loved so truly and so deeply. In my heart and mind, I thought she was the one, everything was planned out in my head, our future, our life. She was my world. I had to learn the hard way that making someone your world is toxic because if they leave you're left with nothing.

Last i heard about her was about two years ago when Wheein bumped into her at the airport. She said it was awkward at first as Wheein was there when our relationship started and when it ended. They caught up briefly and that was when Yong told Wheein that she was going to Paris to do some work experience. At first, I thought i'd feel sad, resentment, or even hate when i heard her name being brought up again but no, I was happy. Happy that she's out there trying. It made me realised that she may have never done that if she was still with me, granted if we were still together i wouldn't stop her but knowing how Yong was she wouldn't accept it because of the distance and time difference. It was at that moment when i realised for myself that i've moved on and i pushed myself to carry on that path which led me here to where i am now today. 

"AHHHH!" Wheein screeched pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over to her, she was sitting down and she was staring at her tongue that was sticking out. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"What happened?" I said holding in my laughter because she looked like such a child

"i bith mah tonghhh and now ets bleehding" she spoke while her tongue was still sticking out "stoopid cwoissant" she proceeded to give the half-eaten ham and cheese croissant a death glare

i couldn't help it any longer and i burst out laughing because i couldn't take her seriously even though she actually looked like she was about to cry. She glared at me and crossed her arms again like she did when we were in the car earlier. Once i calmed down i went to the mini-fridge in our office and grabbed her the coldest water in there. I approached and handed her the water.

"Here drink some cold water, you big baby"

Our receptionist knocked and opened the door "Miss Byul, Miss Wheein your clients are here for the meeting. Should i take them to the meeting room?" she said

I nodded "Yes please, let them know we'll be there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Yes, i named the studio Eclipse. You should stream Eclipse. You should watch the music video too. It deserved better! HAHA


	5. Living the Dream

Byul’s POV

“Byulyi!” a voice exclaimed excitedly as me and Wheein walked into the meeting room.

“Hey Seul” i smiled approaching the woman and giving her a hug. “I exist too Kang Seulgi” i heard Wheein say as we separated from our hug. “Oh sorry Wheenie, you’re so short i didn’t see that you were behind Byul” Seulgi giggled jokingly. I saw Wheein roll her eyes as she turned her attention to the other person in the room with us.

“Hello, i’m Jung Wheein, the last working brain cell in this room” she said as she offered her hand to her for a handshake. “How are you so unfortunate to know the rude bear standing beside you?” she added mocking the smile on Seulgi’s face

“Son Seungwan, nice to meet you!” the woman said as she laughed and shook Wheein’s hand. “And as for her, i found her somewhere outside when we were young. Kinda just stuck with her ‘cus she looked lonely” the petite woman joining Wheein silliness.

“Wow, excuse me! I was not lonely!” Seulgi tried to argue

“I didn’t say you were, i said you looked like you were” Seungwan countered back

I shook my head smiling, ah these kids i swear. I turned my attention to the beautiful woman standing beside Seulgi

“Hi, Seungwan, I’m Moon Byulyi. Owner of Eclipse Studios.” i introduced myself formally.

“Nice to finally meet you! by the way, you can just call me Wendy.” she said with a wide smile.

As the meeting proceeded i couldn’t help but notice the dynamic between Seulgi and Wendy, it reminded me so much of me and Wheein. How they would be bantering one minute and the next they are hyping each other up.

It was quite refreshing to see this because when i met Seulgi three years ago she had just moved here in the city to pursue modelling. She was working part-time at a coffee shop and we would occasionally have some small talk whenever i came around. When i learned that she was pursuing a career in modelling i offered to help her as i too needed a model to start a portfolio for my then newly opened photography studio. We immediately clicked when we first met and ever since then our friendship grew stronger over the years. She’d help me out if i needed a model for something whether it be for professional or personal. Likewise, if she needed a photographer i’d be always happy to help. When i was still getting to know her she would often express how lonely it has been for her to move to the city, without her family, her friends, the life she knew and grew up with.

She had often mentioned her childhood best friend Wendy and how much she misses her. Hence why it was finally nice to meet her face-to-face because from the stories Seulgi has told me Wendy has helped her a lot through her growing up years. She was apparently one of her biggest supporters and even pushed her to move to the city. Wendy had promised Seulgi that she will meet her here in the city one day and live out their dreams together.

As i switch my focus to the presentation board where Wendy was showing us a mood board and some of her baked goods, pretty much letting us know how she wanted the overall aesthetic and theme for this project. I couldn’t help but smile because here she is following through her promise to her best friend and to even be a small part of that is quite gratifying.

“So will tomorrow work for you?” i asked Wendy

“T-tomorrow? already??” she said

“Yeah, i mean the earlier we start the more time we have if we need to do some adjustments and changes so that the final product for your grand opening will be perfect, right?”

“I guess you’re right” she nodded slightly “Tomorrow afternoon maybe? so i’ll have enough time to bake the samples” she said while looking at her phone then back at us

“No worries, afternoon it is then”

“So…is there, by any chance, you would be SO kind enough to let us eat the baked goods after we take the pictures” Wheein asked Wendy sticking her bottom lip out slightly. Oh, there she is again, pulling that puppy face of hers. “Those cookies you showed on the presentation really had me drooling” she added

“As if you weren’t gonna eat them regardless” Seulgi teasing her. Wheein ignored her and just kept on looking at Wendy with that pleading face.

Wendy laughed wholeheartedly “Of course you can, i’ll even make extra for you to take home”

Wheein smirked confidently and playfully winks at me “works every time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> More backstory :D Just introducing more characters.
> 
> y'all noticing a pattern with Byul's behaviour? no? not yet? ≖‿≖
> 
> Moondy? Wenbyul?? greasiest ship if you ask me hehe 
> 
> // Thank you for reading, i really appreciate it ≧◡≦ //


	6. Happiness

The Next Day ~

Byul’s POV

Ding. I heard my phone ring letting me know there's a text message. I parked my car in front of Wendy’s store and checked my phone, the text was from Wheein asking me where i was and if i was on the way. Knowing her she’s probably running late. I let her know that i’m already here and that she should text me when she’s on the way.

I got out of the car and looked at the store in front of me. It was still in under construction, there weren’t any signs or any indication that it’s going to be a patisserie. It probably around sixty percent of the way done but the overall foundation of the shop was pretty much there.

As i was admiring the view i heard the front door open and out came Wendy greeting me with a warm smile.

“Hey you! you’re early, i’m still finishing up on some of the products” she said approaching me and giving me a quick hug

“Yeah i like being early and no worries take your time. Wheein’s probably late anyway” i smiled back at her

“Well don’t just stand there! Come in!”. We walked inside the shop and i took in my surroundings. The overall aesthetic was very cohesive. The inside walls consisted of exposed brick with decorative accents of black and white. It was chic and hip at the same time. This for sure will be a place people will go to when they want that ‘instagrammable’ artistic photos.

“Do you want some coffee?” She called out from behind the counter where there was already a Barista section completed with a full Espresso Machine set up.

I nodded politely “Sure, a latte would be great thanks”

While she was making the coffee i went back to my car and grabbed my camera and other pieces of equipment. I set up one of the ring lights inside the shop to do some test shots, taking photos of the decorations and even the unfinished construction area. I also took some pictures of Wendy making the coffee, in case she wanted them for memories.

She must’ve felt that my attention was on her “Ew, not me! i’m not very photogenic” she grimaced as she turned around with my coffee in hand “One latte for you” she said as she reached it out to me

I shook my head and showed her the photos i took of her “me and my camera begs to differ” i grabbed the coffee from her hands and handed her my camera.

I saw that there was a slight smile appearing on her lips as she was going through the photos.

“See! My camera only captures beautiful things” i assured her

“That’s soo greasy, even for you Moon Byulyi” i heard the familiar voice from behind me say. “I’m just showing Wendy that she is in fact photogenic” i told Seulgi as she stood beside me. I took the camera from Wendy and showed the photos to her “DAMN! these ARE good! you should post this one on Instagram Seungwan-ah!” she excitedly showed a specific photo to Wendy “I want a picture like this too Byuliee!” Seulgi whined as she quickly gave me the camera again.

As she positioned behind the counter to pose, i took a photo of her and gasped.

“What am i that beautiful??” Seulgi said smirking

“No, my lens cracked because my camera recognised how ugly you are” i laughed out loud making Wendy laugh as well

“Ha ha. You’re so funny.” she said rolling her eyes “Just to remind you, on our first photo shoot you said i was very beautiful!” she crossed her arms confidently

“She only complimented you so she wouldn’t have to pay for your services” I heard Wheein’s voice come in

“You’re late” i said and looked at her sternly

“No, i’m on time. You said 4 PM i’m here at 4.”

I sighed and looked at Wendy “So, Should we start?”

Two hours have passed and we finally finished taking pictures of all the products as well as some with Seulgi and Wendy with them. Wendy wanted Seulgi to kinda be the face of her patisserie as she was the one who helped name the store. Happiness. It had a nice ring to it. At first, i thought it was kinda cheesy but hearing the backstory about it i was more enthralled. I heard and saw her passion for what she does. It was refreshing as a lot of people out there will start a business just for the money and goes with whatever is popular and trending nowadays.

As we were sitting on the floor eating some cookies with our coffees Wendy has asked us to come to the Opening Day. Not just as a photographer for the event but also as guests.

“I would really appreciate if you guys came, give me your honest opinions about it and all.” Wendy said looking at me and Wheein

“Can i bring a plus one??” Wheein asked

“Of course you can! The more the merrier” she said excitedly

“WHAT?? WHO?? I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE DATING JUNG WHEEIN?” Seulgi suddenly asked

“Calm down Winnie the pooh, jeez. we’re not dating…yet. Just…” she trailed off “seeing each other” she continued hesitantly. I knew why she was so hesitant to put a label on it. She’s not used to it, Wheein has never been one to date seriously. It’s because whoever she has dated in the past were either flings or what-could've. She has never dated anyone long enough for it to be called ‘exclusive’ so that’s why whatever she has going on with Hyejin now tells me that she has caught feelings for her and she’s taking her time.

“Whatever it is, i want to meet her!!” Seulgi said with a giddy feeling

“Well, you will. In the Grand Opening Day” she answered simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Happy times. ≧◡≦
> 
> a lil Wenbyul bc im softttt for Wendy okay. 
> 
> Next chapter we meet Hyejiiiii~
> 
> // As always, thanks for reading <3 // 


	7. Cupcakes?

Grand Opening Day

Byul’s POV

I was mindlessly staring out the window while drinking my water when my phone started to ring from the kitchen island as bringing me back to reality. I picked it up to see that it was Wheein who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Morning boss! we’re on our way to your apartment!” Wheein said from the other line.

I could hear the sound of the rails from the background. She must be on the train. Wait. We?? On the way here???

“What do you mean you’re on the way to my apartment?? and who’s we??” i asked frantically. It was currently 9 AM in the morning, i had just woken up 20 minutes ago.

“Me and Hyej. We’re gonna tag along with you to the Grand Opening” she said nonchalantly

“I don’t remember making such plans Wheein-ah”

“May weeeeeee pleeeeease tag along with you, the most beautiful woman in the world” she asked, her tone laced with playfulness and sarcasm. I heard giggling in the background who i’m assuming would be Hyejin.

“Or you could just get your drivings licence Pup.” I sighed as i heard her snicker “Fine. Better buy me breakfast before you get here. I’m gonna take a shower so if i don’t answer, wait outside.” i said as i made my way to my bathroom.

“Yes ma’am. Coffee?”

“Coffee.”

After 30 minutes, i was now dressed in a silk light grey blouse tucked into a striped grey fitted pants. As i was finishing up my makeup i heard the doorbell rang and sure enough, as i opened the door there stood Wheein in her all-black outfit, black oversized t-shirt tucked in some black skin-tight pants paired with black sneakers. Next to her is Hyejin, wearing khaki cargo pants with a white long-sleeved turtleneck paired with a pair of black heels making her a little bit taller than Wheein.

“Breakfast and Coffee delivery for Miss Byulyi!” Wheein grinned as she raised a brown bag which i assume is my breakfast.

I playfully rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Hyejin. “Hey Hyej! So happy to see you again” I said as i gave her a short hug “You too! thanks for letting us tag along”

“I didn’t have a choice since SOMEONE, not naming names, didn’t inform me sooner” i said as i moved aside to let them in while glaring at Wheein

“Yeah yeah, you should be used to this by now” Wheein said as she walked to my kitchen and placed the food on the kitchen island. I sat beside Hyejin on one of the stools as Wheein sets the food and drinks in front of us.

“So what time does this event start?” Hyejin asked as she was cutting up pieces of her pancakes

“At 1 PM, but we have to be there at 12 PM” Wheein answered

“Yup, which is why it baffles me why you’re here before 10 AM in the morning” i said while taking a sip of my coffee.

“Don’t you enjoy having breakfast with your bestest friend in the whole entire world??” Wheein said with a tight smile making her dimples more prominent and her eyes barely open.

“I don’t see Seulgi around here” i said casually

“WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! I CANT BELI-” she started raising her voice. She’s so easy to rile up especially when it comes to me referring anyone else as my best friend. She’s so clingy with me when it comes to that topic, I can just imagine how clingy she’ll get once she’s official with Hyejin.

“Calm down, don’t be so jealous” i said simply “Hyej, do you see what you’re getting into?” she shook her head and giggled, she just kept eating and didn’t answer me

“I’m not jealous FYI. But just to state facts i’m your only best friend. case closed.” she said scoffing “Anyways, Hyej why don’t you tell Byul how you’re considering the whole modelling thing?”

“You are??”

“I mean i want to try it, see how it goes. Maybe i can do some of those photoshoots you were offering during my free time?”

“Free time? You have those??” I jokingly said to her. Hyejin is a choreographer. A busy one at that, her schedules were just as hectic as ours was. Her off days were sporadic every week as she’s frequently booked at her workplace as well as in the entertainment business itself.

“I’m not as busy these days, that’s why i can hang out with Whee more often” she said smiling and continued eating unaware of the effect that the last phrase had on Wheein. I watched as Wheein bowed down smiling to hide the forming blush on her cheeks because of Hyejin’s little comment.

I always like to tease Wheein about how if it wasn’t for me she wouldn’t even be here with Hyejin today. It was during a photo shoot a few months ago for a dance studio who wanted to do a promotional shoot for one of their newly opened studios. One of the featured main dancers was Hyejin and from the moment she and the rest of the group walked in and introduced themselves i saw how Wheein couldn’t stop staring at her. Throughout the photo shoot, she would steal glances at the girl and I just knew she wasn’t going to make the first move so when it was time for Hyejin’s solo shots i told Wheein to take over for me as i was gonna do ‘something else’. I smirked triumphantly at the thought of it as i remember Wheein practically having a nervous breakdown.

I shook my head as i now observed the two girls bantering and bickering right in front of me with a smile on my face.

—

It was almost 1PM meaning some of Wendy’s invited guests started to arrive. As people started to come inside i see Wendy approach and thank them for coming. I took a few snaps of photos of them then turned my attention to some of the desserts on display, i started taking photos and was reviewing them when i heard from behind me the door opened again.

“Hello, i’m looking for the owner of this place” the person said, their voice echoed in my head. That voice. It can’t be. Please don’t tell me it’s her.

“Oh hello! I’m Wendy, the owner of this place” i heard Wendy greet the familiar stranger

“Oh great! Hi, nice to meet you. I own a cafe a few streets away and i heard a week ago a new one was opening and i wanted to come by and welcome you to the area! I brought you some cupcakes as a welcome gift” i heard her say excitedly

“Wow! This looks great! Thank you so much! Why don’t you stay for a while, try out some stuff”

No, please don’t.

“Oh i don’t want to impose” she said

Thank you.

“Please, i insist! Consider it a thank you for the welcomin-”

“Hey Wendy!” I suddenly heard Wheein’s voice making me immediately look up slightly in panic. She was making her way towards Wendy with her attention on the LCD of her camera therefore she probably is unaware of the situation. As Wheein was about to pass me i wanted to just grab her to make stop her from walking but my body didn’t move a muscle, in fact, i was kind of frozen in place.

“What’s u-”

“Wheein?”

“Yong?” i can practically hear how surprised Wheein was and can just imagine her face right now. But that was the least of my worries at the moment as it was just then confirmed that the familiar stranger was in fact Yong. Honestly, i was a hundred and ten percent sure it was her from the moment she said ‘Hello’ but i was in denial. But what for? It’s not like i haven’t moved on? So why is my heart pounding so hard that i could probably have a heart attack right now.

My brief thoughts were interrupted when i heard Wendy’s voice come up once again

“Oh you guys know each other?”

“Uh…yes, from University” i heard Yong say

“So you must know Byulyi then! Didn’t you and Byul meet in University too Wheein-ah?” my panic started to rise again but i didn’t have enough time to run away because “BYUL!” i heard Wendy call out for me. You know what Wendy, i thought we could be friends but i’m taking that offer off the table.

I took a deep breath and smiled as i turned around to face them. I could see the dilemma written all over Wheein’s face, silently asking me if i need help with a way out of this situation but at the same time silently asking me if i’m okay. I briefly smiled at her, brief enough to be only noticeable between us, giving her assurance that i was okay. I could also finally see Yong’s face, her face has matured but she’s still breathtakingly beautiful and even more so. She was wearing a floral mini wrap dress with a v-neckline accentuating her collarbones, her body also looks more defined and toned. She looked different but simultaneously the same.

“Hey Byul” Yong said softly. Her greeting almost came out as a whisper

“Hey!” i said with fake excitement. What the fuck was that. Maybe i should tone it down.

I cleared my throat “Long time eh?” i said evenly with a small smile so Wendy and even Wheein won’t notice the awkwardness of this situation right now.

Yong didn’t have time to answer as Wendy said something along the lines of ‘she should stay’ and ‘time to catch up with us, her old-time friends’. Old-time friends. that phrase kept ringing in my ears that i didn’t pay attention to the rest of the conversation. My attention was brought back to reality when i heard Wheein say to Wendy that she would like to take some photos of her with her guests and with that she preceded to drag Wendy along with her.

That left me and Yong alone together.

“Hi…” Yong said after a few moments of silence

“Hi.”

—

우린 결국 다시 만날 운명이었지

_We were destined to eventually meet again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello Hyejin! wooooooo! Wheesa!
> 
> oh. hello, Yong. 
> 
> HA! anyway side note, there's quite a few songs that inspired this story and if you're curious this chapter was mainly inspired from Destiny by Mamamoo.
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are so far :^)
> 
> //As always, thank you for reading//


	8. High Tension

Yong’s POV

“Hi…”

_“Hi.”_

Wow, that was cold.

I’ve daydreamed and played this exact scenario in my head a couple of hundred times, being here in front of Byul. I’ve planned out different ways to start a conversation with her again and in those scenarios, it was easy but actually being here right now standing in front of her after three years i can’t seem to form the words i want to say.

I didn’t want to waste any more time than i have to. I just want to launch myself at her, give her the tightest hug and tell her how much i’ve missed her, longed for her, that i still love her even after all these years.

But i can’t do that.

That’s selfish.

And i can’t be selfish again, last time i did that i lost her.

“So, Uhm…” i coughed, clearing my seemingly dry throat “How you’ve been?” i continued awkwardly.

“I’ve been good” she answered shortly. “You?” she added after a pause

“Oh, uhm, yeah, i’ve been good too. I was actually just dropping by to give the owner a welcome gift. My cafe is just a few blocks away from here” i started rambling on. I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as i watch her just nod her head with a tight lip smile.

“Are you and Wheein working for Wendy?” i asked, wanting to continue the conversation.

“Yes and No, I don’t necessarily work for Wendy, she’s a client. Her best friend is a friend of mine and asked me if i could do her promotional photos and do this event as well” she answered. I could be wrong but it sounded like she was a little offended? based upon her facial expression and tone. It could also be that she’s uncomfortable speaking with me right now, which is understandable. I’d rather not choose to believe the latter. I’d rather have her a little offended instead of being uncomfortable when it comes to speaking with me or being near my mere presence.

“Oh, wow, really?” I saw her slightly nod at my question “I’m actually in need of those types of photographs too, for our Social Media pages” that’s a lie, we’re not even on any kinds of social media yet. Better set that up soon then. “Maybe i can ask for your help with that?” i added quickly, coming off a little too hopeful

_“Sure.”_

“Great! Maybe i could get your number? to discuss everything?” i said nonchalantly, masking the real reason why i’m asking for her phone number. Almost two years ago i tried reaching out to her again but come to find out she no longer uses that number, she wasn’t on any social media as well.

“Actually, Wheein handles all the inquiries. If you search up _Eclipse Studios,_ the contact number and email goes to Wheein”

“Ah, that’s great then, you sure you don’t min-”

_“Hey love”_ i heard a sweet voice coming from behind me say. I saw Byulyi shift her gaze from me to the mysterious woman with an instant glint in her eyes.

“Joohyun” Byul said as her whole face lit up, a stark difference from how she greeted me not too long ago. I could feel the disappointment and jealousy starting to rise in my body and a slight twinge in my chest as i watched how ‘Joohyun’ gave Byul a kiss on the cheek. I briefly looked at the woman who was wearing a tight black silk slip dress with a nude lace-up court heels. She looked elegant and could pass up to be a model. She’s painstakingly beautiful. In a way that you know once she walks inside a room all the attention will be on her. Sadly, the only attention i’ve been craving the most was on her as well.

“I’m here to lovebirds, jeez” the equally gorgeous woman beside Joohyun exclaimed.

I saw Byul shake her head and gave the woman a quick hug.

After they separated, Byul briefly looked at me and back to them.

“Uhm, This is Seulgi, she’s Wendy’s best friend and my friend.” Byul introducing me to the woman beside Joohyun

“Hi, nice to meet you, i’m Yongsun or Yong is fine too” i said as i offered her my hand for a handshake which she returned with a smile and somewhat a shocked expression on her face? i’m not quite sure.

“And this is Joohyun, _my girlfriend_.”

Wheein’s POV

I was watching the situation unfold from a distance. I could feel the tension based upon seeing Yong and Irene’s face, even Seulgi who was standing there looking quite dumbfounded with the situation she’s currently stuck in. Irene knows who Yong is very well. It may not be knowing her personally per se but Irene and Byul met during Byul’s trying times. That was two years ago, a year after Yong and Byul broke up.

I excused myself from Wendy and decided to go try ease the situation. I went to look for Hyejin who i saw by the counter eating a cupcake. I smiled and shook my head as i walked towards her. 

She saw me walking towards her and raised the cupcake towards me “OMG! You should try this, it’s soooo good!” she offered, as she smiled a smile that made her cheeks bunch up. I was tempted to squeeze and kiss those inviting cheeks but decided against it as maybe it would be too much? i might overstep my boundaries and i didn’t want to ruin what we have.

Instead, i smiled and shook my head “No thanks i think i’ll get a sugar crash if i have any more sweets, i do have someone i’d like to introduce you to”

She tilted her head slightly “Oh, you have other friends other than Byul?” she smiled teasingly

I rolled my eyes and took her hand, evidently dragging her towards where everyone was. As we were within close range, i saw Byul make eye contact with me with a “Thank-God-you’re-here-save-me-please” type of look on her face.

“Hey guys! Hey Seul and Irene” i smiled towards them and gave them a quick hug

“Looking quite charming today Miss Jung Wheein” Irene complimented me with a sweet smile

“Is it because of this lovely lady standing beside you? Who you have yet to introduce?” Seulgi quickly followed up with a smirk as she looked between me and Hyej.

“Well, if you stop butting in and have a little patience i would’ve introduced her, you asshole!” i rolled my eyes and turned my attention towards Hyej. I took her hand and looked at her, she looked a little nervous. Quite a contrast to her usual confident self, i’m assuming it’s because Seulgi and especially Irene looked quite intimidating. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her to reassure her that it’s all okay. When i saw her brief smile i turned back my attention to the group with waiting eyes.

“This is Ahn Hyejin, she’s my date for tonight. Well, been my date for a little over two months”

Irene was the first to stick her hand out and introduce herself. “Nice to meet you, Bae Joohyun, or Irene is fine too” she said with her usual charming way.

As Hyej let go of Irene’s hand, Seulgi came up to her and gave her a hug. “I’m Seulgi!” she excitedly said “Sorry if i’m a little forward, it’s just for the three years i’ve known Wheein i have never been introduced to someone she’s dating!” she said with a giggle “How upsetting.” she sighed dramatically, basically aiming at me.

I returned her glare and saw the attention was now on Yong as she has yet to introduce herself.

She must’ve felt the pressure as she then reached out her hand and introduced herself.

“I’m Yongsun, i knew Byul and Wheein from uhh…University.” she concluded awkwardly.

“You look familiar” Hyejin said “AH! you own the cafe nearby right? i go there a lot as one of the studios i go to is near that cafe and i see you around quite often. We’ve had small talks here and there.” she enthusiastically added.

_Oh boy, is this some kind of Destiny or something?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> We should probably talk about that Moonrene ship huh? if you're surprised, you didn't read the tags ;) It's my lowkey ship. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or anything you can reach me at my twitter @flesruoyesoohc :)
> 
> P.S.S please support our dear Ahn María Hyejin on her upcoming release!! I'm so hyped! The visuals, teasers, and Hwasa herself. Need i say more?!
> 
> // As always, thanks for reading <3 // 


	9. you.

As the event was drawing to a close, Byul and Irene were saying their goodbyes to everyone when Byul and Yong briefly made eye contact. Yong wanted nothing more but to approach Byul and talk to her about anything and everything but she knew that she didn’t have the right to.

All through the evening, she would steal glances at Byul and Irene every now and then. She can’t help but have this nagging feeling of sadness and jealousy, but alas, she can’t do anything about it. So there she is watching the couple that looked like they were straight out of a romance movie. Giggling and laughing, occasionally having their sweet tender moments that no matter how hard Yong tried to look away or tried not to pay attention, she still ends up looking their way. 

As they made eye contact, Yong managed to put a small smile on her lips to which Byul acknowledged with a small nod before turning her attention back to her girlfriend. Yong then went to find Wheein as she didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to her old friend. 

As she scanned the place, she found Wheein in one of the tables fixing and putting away her camera gears. Yong walked towards her direction and as she was walking she was suddenly reminded of her previous conversation with Byul about asking for her help with promotional pictures. 

_Should she do it?_ she asked herself. 

Although a part of her said no because she didn’t want Irene to feel uncomfortable with the thought of her girlfriend working with her ex. Yet, a big part of her wanted to go for it. 

It’s just business anyway Yong convinced herself. 

“Hey, Wheein-ah” Yong greeted Wheein as she approached the girl. 

“Oh hey Yong”

“I just wanted to say goodbye before I left” She paused for a second, contemplating whether she should bring it up or just leave it.

“So, Byul mentioned how I should ask you for inquiries about promotional photos for my cafe”

The opportunity was already presented she might as well take it, besides Byul herself agreed. 

It’s worth the shot. 

~

Once they arrived at Byul’s apartment, the couple was taking off their shoes placing it near the doorway when someone’s stomach growled, echoing loud enough to fill the silence in the room. 

Byul giggled “You hungry love?” she asked looking at Irene

“kinda..” Irene said in her small cute voice as she smiled shyly 

As they made their way to the kitchen, Byul grabbed her laptop and placed it on the kitchen island and sat on the stool. “What food do you want to order?” she asked as she was scrolling through the internet looking for food places that are open and delivers at this time. She looked up after a few seconds when Irene didn’t answer her and found Irene looking through her cupboards with a scrunched puzzled face. She watched the petite woman find something interesting in one of the cupboards but was placed a little higher than what she can reach. Byul tried to hold in her laughter and watched how her girlfriend struggled to reach for the item on the high shelf. 

She silently made her way behind Irene “Need help?” Byul said in a low, husky toned voice, effectively startling her girlfriend. Irene jumped and shrieked out of instinct, turning around to smack Byul lightly in the arm. 

“Not funny” she said with a frown on her face 

“N’awww is my baby mad” Byul said in a baby voice, wrapping her arms around Irene’s head, hugging her tightly 

“am not a baby” Irene retorted, her voice muffled as her face was buried in Byul’s chest

Byul laughed as she pulled away, releasing the slightly grumpy woman from her arms.

“What we’re trying to reach for?” Byul asked as she helped fix the hair away from Irene’s face

“I’m craving ramyun and I saw the red packets up there” Irene said with a slight pout on her lips

“A simple girl” Byul smiled sweetly, lightly pinching Irene’s cheeks and went on to reach for the two packs of ramyun noodles “Go sit, I’ll make them” Byul said as she kissed her forehead, tapping the girls butt lightly urging her to go sit down. 

Irene watched Byul with curious eyes, not because she’s curious about what she’s doing but because she’s curious as to why the topic of Yong’s sudden appearance hasn’t been brought up yet. She’s reluctant to bring it up first as she knew it was a sensitive and touchy topic, but at the same time, she knew that they were both secure enough in the relationship that topics like this are something they both can talk and open about with ease. 

Even though Irene’s experience in love and relationships in general is lacking, as Byul was her first everything, she has experience in loving and caring for Byul. They understood each other and were always on the same page. If one had a problem they would address and resolve it quickly. They were friends for a year before they started their relationship, this created a strong foundation as they were there to help each other grow and in Byul’s case move on and learn to love someone and herself again. It wasn’t the friendship per se that made their foundation strong but more so the learning curve both of them had to go through. 

For Irene, this being her first relationship, she had no basis on what she should and shouldn’t do. On top of that, the person she was falling for was still moving on from a person they loved so deeply. It’s no surprise that in the early stages of their relationship she was very insecure that her love would not amount to what Yong gave Byul or worst, Byul won’t love her in the same intensity as she did with Yong. This was something Byul herself had to learn as well in the early stages of their flourishing relationship. Byul, knowing she was starting to have feelings for Irene, insisted they should remain friends and take one step at a time. This was by far one of the best decisions she had made because during the process she not only learnt how to love again but with Irene’s help she learnt how to love herself again. Be the better person she knew can be, that she lost when she and Yong broke up. Byul in return made sure that Irene would feel the love and security she yearns. 

This balance between them has kept their relationship healthy for two years.

Irene sat there pensively as she recalls the memories of when they first met. 

_Irene took a deep breath and walked inside the glass doors of Eclipse Studios. She was twenty minutes earlier than the time she was scheduled in for, this was because she was nervous. This is one of the first big projects she was offered and she didn’t want to mess it up. Luckily, Seulgi, her close friend who was also a model, said that the photographer was the owner of Eclipse Studios and one of her close friends as well._

_As she walked up to the receptionist, her nerves started to calm down and after she was checked in she was led to one of the studios that had a full photography set ready. The receptionist told her to help herself with drinks and snacks that were set up on the table at the left side of the room._

_She made her way to the table and grabbed a bottle of water and as she was drinking she heard someone come into the room, she turned around and saw a woman dressed in a plain white crew neck t-shirt tucked into some black ripped jeans. She was also wearing a black baseball cap and had a backpack with her. Irene was about to greet the woman when she realised that the woman had airpods in and was most likely listening to music._

_The mysterious woman must’ve felt Irene’s presence because she looked up and they made eye contact. Irene smiled sheepishly as the other woman took off her airpods. “Moon Byulyi” the woman introduced herself as she held her hand out with an emotionless expression on her face._

_“Bae Joohyun” Irene said as she shook her hand with a small smile on her face, hoping Byulyi would mirror and return the gesture but nothing._

_“You’re early, usually models don’t come until their call time” Byul said as she unpacked the contents of her backpack, avoiding eye contact. Byul couldn’t keep eye contact because the girl in front of her was gorgeous! she cursed Seulgi for not warning her about this._

_“I like being early, I get to prepare myself and have a chance to meet everyone” Irene answered as she watched Byulyi set up her camera on the tripod and configure the softbox lights._

_Irene heard a small “mhmm” come out of Byulyi, kind of as an acknowledgement to her statement without having to actually answer her. But she didn’t want the atmosphere to be awkward as it was just the two of them in the studio and the silence was unbearable so she decided to make more small talks with the emotionless woman._

_“So, do you work with big brands like Converse often? since I heard from Seulgi that you were also the photographer when she worked with them” Irene asked as she drank from her water bottle, trying to fill the sudden thirst she’s feeling by looking at Byul._

Irene’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the sound of bowls being placed on the marble counter. She shook her head playfully in disbelief, now realising she already was crushing on Byul the moment she first laid her eyes on her. 

I mean who wouldn’t though? The girl ticked all the boxes.

Well-mannered? Check

Attractive? Double-Check

Even with her being mysterious back then was attractive to Irene

Little did she know back then that she’d end up dating this girl.

She looked up and saw Byul scooping and separating the ramyum into two portions.

As Byul was finishing and setting the ramyun into two bowls, Irene’s voice suddenly popped up

“So, do you want to talk about it?” she questioned Byul

Byul silently made her way to sit next to Irene, she sighed as she placed one bowl in front of Irene and just proceeded to start eating her ramyun. 

Irene knew her girlfriend, she knew that this was Byul collecting her thoughts and putting them together in a structured manner. So she patiently waited for Byul to tell her what’s going through that pretty little mind of hers. 

As for Byul, if she was really being honest with herself, she hasn’t actually let the events that happened today sink in. She hasn’t fully acknowledged that her ex-lover, the woman who used to be her world, just came back and appeared in her life again. 

As she sat there, she then had time to re-evaluate her feelings. All pointing to one conclusion.

“ _I love you_ ” Byul said after a long while. She smiled as she looked at her beautiful girl

“Huh?” Irene questioned, looking at Byul with a clearly confused expression on her face

Byul giggled as she realised how random that must’ve seemed as it wasn’t even an answer to the question her girlfriend asked

“It was the first thing that came to my head”

“Byul, if you don’t want to talk abo-” 

“I don’t have an answer for you” Byul interrupted as she sighed deeply. She looked at Irene, who turned her attention to the empty bowl in front of her, realised that her tone came off a little defensive.

“I honestly don’t know how I feel” Byul said a little more calmly “I haven’t let everything sink in yet, I haven’t processed the fact that she suddenly appeared back in my life. To be honest, I wasn’t prepared because I never thought I’d see her again”

“Now that she is…you know, back in your life. Do you feel…anything?” Irene said hesitantly, carefully choosing her words as she was trying to mask the sudden lingering insecurity she was feeling of the thought of Yong suddenly appearing in their lives. 

Byul studied her girlfriend’s mannerism and she knew without a doubt exactly what the girl was feeling. 

She went closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and gently kissed her exposed shoulder.

“If what you’re trying to ask is if I had a sudden rush of _feelings_ come back, the answer is no” Byul said as she tucked Irene’s hair behind her ear “I don’t love her anymore and if I do have some type of feelings for her, it’s only that I’m happy for her”

_“Happy?”_ Irene turned her head to face Byul, interested in what Byul meant by she’s ‘happy for her’. Could she also mean that she’s _happy that she came back…?_ she asked herself internally 

With one simple word, her mind was suddenly filled with anxiety and fear. She would always tell herself that she’s sure Byul loves her, overcoming the trials and tribulations in their relationships was more than enough proof of that. Sure, she was also insecure about how Byul loved Yong before but all of that faded once she was comforted as the time passed and their relationship became stronger. But now with Yong’s sudden appearance back into Byul’s life, her mind can’t help but jump to the worst-case scenario that Byul would leave her to go back to Yong. 

As if reading Irene’s mind, Byul once again sighed and cupped her girlfriend's face and looks at her straight in the eyes.

“I’m happy that she achieved what she wanted to do with her life. I know what’s going on in that head of yours. I love _you_. Remember that okay?” 

Irene nodded slightly as she turned her head to kiss Byul’s palm. She suddenly felt guilty that she even questioned and maybe even for a second, doubted Byul’s feelings towards her. 

And somewhere deep inside Irene’s dark thoughts echoed a persistent question that she’s too afraid to ask, even more scared of what the answer may be. 

And maybe she’s a masochist because, despite her brain telling her to keep it inside, her heart desired an answer to the question

“ _If we never met and she came back into your life, do you think you’d still have feelings for her?_ ” she said looking back at Byul as her mouth spilt the words she would either be thankful or regret she asked.

Byul, dumbfounded, was taken aback with the question. How do you answer something you never even experienced? As much as she wanted to be understanding with how her girlfriend was feeling she couldn’t help but feel, offended? But at the same time, it made her think of _what-if_

_What if_ the circumstances were different, will her feelings be any different?

As she racked her brain around the question _what-if_ she didn’t realise how Irene has gotten up from the stool and went over to the sink 

Byul felt bad as she tried to formulate the right words to comfort her girlfriend that she isn’t going anywhere. 

“Remember when, when I told you that we should stay friends and build our relationship from there?” Byul asked Irene rhetorically “It’s because I wanted to be sure of my feelings first. I wanted to be sure that when I fall in love with you, it’ll only be you and no one else.”

Byul watched as Irene silently continued to wash the dishes knowing fully well that the girl is listening to words she’s saying 

“If the circumstances were different, being that I never met you and Yong came back into my life years later, I won’t have an answer for that because I wouldn’t know how that feels but what I do know is what I feel right at this very moment in time”

Byul stood up and once again approached her girlfriend but instead of scaring her she hugged Irene from behind and puts her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you Miss Bae Joohyun” Byul said with pure admiration as she kissed her girlfriend’s cheeks

Irene couldn’t help but smile almost instantly as soon as she heard those words come out of Byul’s mouth

“I love you too” Irene responded as her heart felt lighter from hearing those words from Byul she could’ve easily told to convince herself but to actually hear it come out of her lover’s mouth with such sincerity instantly diminishes the insecurity she previously felt not too long ago. 

Byul smiled as she improvised planned a way to make her girlfriend smile even more

“My baby’s fly like a jet stream. High above the whole scene. Love’s me like I’m brand new~” Byul suddenly sang as she swayed Irene side to side. 

This was their theme song. A song that greatly reminded Byul how thankful she was to have met Irene. 

“Yaaah! Byul-ah I’m washing the dishes” Irene responded as if she was annoyed but failed to hide her smile as Byul continued her silly antics

“ _So call it what you want to, call it what you want to~_ ” Byul continued to sing as she pulled Irene away from washing the dishes and proceeded the impromptu dance she has started

“ _I want to wear her initials on a chain 'round my neck not because she owns me_ ” Byul sang as she looked and traced the necklace around Irene’s neck of Byul’s initial.

She looked up and smiled as she saw how Irene matched the same tenderness she was feeling.

“ _But ‘cause she really knows me, which is more than they can say~_ ” She sang more softly as she cupped and caressed Irene’s cheeks.

The couple momentarily paused as they looked at each other

“I’ll always choose _you._ It’ll always be _you_. _”_ Byul said softly as she leaned in and gently kissed Irene’s lips

—

_"You don't need to save me_

_But would you run away with me?"_

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Happy Monthsary >_<
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of update! I'm a scam I know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this Moonrene filled fluff (?) ^_^
> 
> If you have any questions or comments feel free to comment them or interact with me on twitter!
> 
> -
> 
> It's been a wild month!
> 
> Stream all the new content from Mamavelvet! or else, if you don't, I'll make this angst filled :)
> 
> // As always, thanks for reading <3 It warms my cold heart to see you still read this // 


	10. 619

Wheein woke up from the loud blaring sound of her alarm, as she grabbed her phone to turn it off she also checked the time

_8:00 AM_

_Why am I such an idiot?_ she thought, mentally scolding herself for not turning off her alarms during the weekends

She stretched out her limbs, hitting someone in the process. She suddenly retreated as she remembered that she was not alone. She looked beside her and admired Hyejin’s flawless naked body. Thankfully, she didn’t hit her hard enough to wake her up. She smiled to herself reminiscing what happened the night before. 

It was quite eventful, to say the least. 

She never thought that she’d come to a point in her life where she’d introduce a girl she’s seeing, not only to her best friend but also to her circle of friends. 

It’s very unlike her.

She rarely introduces anyone she’s dating because to be quite frank, she knew it won’t last to begin with. 

**_But something about Hyejin was different._ **

And Wheein knew that from the moment they met that she’d be more than just her casual hook up. 

It was a given that Hyejin was undeniably beautiful from head to toe. Wheein still remembers that tight black dress with lace detailing, perfectly hugging her curves. It's something you can’t easily forget. 

Maybe it was the way Hyejin effortlessly made conversation with her the first time they met. She seriously thought to herself that night how the girl never seemed to run out of topics to talk about.

She was also very confident with a strong personality. 

In fact, she was the one who approached Wheein at the bar first. Which was not new to Wheein but it was definitely not a normal occurrence. 

But it was her smile that caught Wheein’s attention, it was different. Not only was it endearing to see this strong and confident woman smile, almost like a child who was given a chance to pick any candy they’d like in a candy store, whenever she’d talk about topics she’s passionate or interested in but it was also highly contagious. There was something so pure and sincere in the way Hyejin would smile that would instantly make you smile as well. 

And that was exactly what Wheein needed in life. 

However, this wasn’t the only memory that stood out from yesterday’s events.

Yong. 

That thought alone made Wheein uneasy and tensed, sending shivers up her spine. 

It’s not that she had anything against Yong but she saw the impact and how broken Byul was when they broke up. She was uncomfortable with the idea that Yong suddenly appeared back in Byul’s life again, even more so now that Byul was doing so much better. She promised herself that she would never allow her best friend to experience something like that ever again.

She was tired of watching the people she loved get hurt because of love. From watching her parents constantly fight and separate at a young age to watching her best friend lose the love of her life that reached a point where she even thought Byul was a lost cause. 

For that, she would be forever grateful to Irene as she was one of the reasons why she saw her best friend smile again. 

Though she wasn’t always so fond of Irene.

Wheein suddenly remembered the time when Byul and Irene started to hang out a lot more often than usual.

and Wheein hated it. 

She actually remembered hating Irene a little bit because she got a little jealous that Irene was stealing all of Byul’s attention and she was not used to it. 

_“So what you’re saying is that you’re jealous of Irene…?” Byul asked, trying her best to hold in her laughter as she looked Wheein._

_Wheein said nothing, she sat there in silence with her arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed._

_Byul couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing “Ooookay, Whee. Why are you jealous? Are you in love with me or something?!”_

_Wheein threw one of the pillows from the couch directly at Byul “No! as if. you’re not my type”_

_“So what is it then?” Byul asked as she sat beside Wheein on the couch_

_“You’re spending more time with her now… and not me! your best friend!” Wheein’s voice escalated as she emphasised the word best friend._

_“yah! you’re still my best friend and I’m spending time with you right now aren’t I??”_

_“Yeah but only because i begged! After i found out you went on an overnight trip to the beach we always go to!”_

_“wait wha- how did you know i was with Irene?!” Byul responded, shocked at the fact Wheein knew she was with Irene when she didn’t even tell the girl_

_“Take a wild guess on who could’ve told me”_

_“Aish, Kang Seulgi!!”_

_“Yes! you know how much that sucked?! hearing you’re possibly seeing…DATING…someone without telling me?!” Wheein exclaimed at Byul emphasising the word ‘dating’ with worry visibly written all over her eyes_

_Byul knew exactly why Wheein was worrying so much. Especially when it came to dating._

_Byul took a deep breath, sighed and sat on the couch with Wheein_

_“Reason why i haven’t really said anything is because we're not officially dating…yet. There’s no label but she knows, she knows everything. We’re taking it slow”_

_“She’s different Whee. She’s like...i mean...She’s really…” she paused and looked at Wheein who was patiently waiting for her to continue_

_“She makes me really happy, something i haven’t genuinely felt in a very long time.” she smiled to which Wheein mirrored with understanding._

Wheein stood up carefully from the bed as she shook her head at the memory with a smile. She got dressed in a plain oversized shirt and a pair of shorts, she looked at Hyejin who was still peacefully sleeping so she decided to not wake the girl up just yet. She carefully grabbed the end of the blanket and covered Hyejin’s exposed shoulders because the temperature in the room was quite cold.

She made her way to her kitchen and started brewing herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed her phone as she waited for it to finish, she went to her ‘Favourites’ contacts and clicked on _Moonstar_

It took a while till Byul picked up the phone, Wheein wasn’t surprised considering it wasn’t even 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday

“ _Hello_ ” Byul’s groggy voice answered 

“Morning sunshine” 

“ _Wheein-ah, why are you up so early? actually, why are you calling me this early?!_ ” the girl on the other line said in a low, almost close to a whisper, toned voice. Wheein assumed Irene was staying over and was still sleeping

“I forgot to turn off my alarm, anyways i have something to talk to you about”

_“and telling me this couldn’t wait till later today when the rest of the world is awake??”_

“Ugh, fine. Let’s meet at Wendy’s cafe around 4 PM”

The line cut off without an answer, Wheein chuckled as she rolled her eyes setting her phone down and prepared her cup of coffee.

As she sat down, she thought of how she was going to approach the topic, well more like situation, about Yong to Byul. 

When Yong asked her if she could inquire about Eclipse Studios doing a promotional shoot for her cafe. It already clicked for Wheein that maybe Yong wanted to do this to get closer to Byul. Yet she wanted to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. 

She grabbed her coffee and sat down on the couch. She grabbed her laptop that was on the coffee table and opened Google to search up Yong’s cafe.

_Windflower_

There were no results of any social media. Just a website, which was plain and simple. 

Nothing else.

_Interesting._ Wheein thought as she immersed herself into searching more about the cafe and Yong. 

She found that it was established a year ago and already got recognised by multiple food critics. All reviews have been positive, about the cafe and Yong herself.

For a recognised cafe, it was like Yong never even thought about doing promotions and marketing online till yesterday when an opportunity was presented. A thought echoing through Wheein’s overthinking brain. 

As Wheein was finishing her cup of coffee she heard her bedroom door open and out popped Hyejin’s head looking for Wheein.

“Hey, can i use your shower and borrow some clothes? i forgot i have a dance rehearsal in two hours and i won’t have time to go home and change” Hyejin smiled shyly

Wheein nodded, checking out Hyejin, whose bare shoulders were exposed

“Pick out anything you want”

Around 30 minutes passed and Hyejin came out with her hair still damp, making her way to the kitchen where Wheein was making breakfast. 

Wheein heard her footsteps and turned around to greet her “Good morning! You look great” she smiled as she looked at Hyejin’s choice of clothing. It was one of her oversized band tees over some light washed denim shorts. “you also smell nice!”

Hyejin wrapped her arms around Wheein’s neck and gave her a quick peck “Mhm, but the food your cooking smells nicer” she said as she pulled away earning a hearty laugh from Wheein

“Sit down, i’m almost done”

As Hyejin sat down at the table she saw Wheein’s laptop with the browser opened on Windflower’s website. She remembered to ask how Wheein knew of the owner of the cafe she frequented whenever she was in the area.

“Hey Whee, how do you really know..uhhh..” As Wheein was approaching the table with two servings of stir-fried rice, spam and a side of kimchi. Hyejin trying her best to remember the woman’s name. Wheein placed down a plate in front of Hyejin and saw her attention was on her laptop looking at Windflower’s website.

“Yong?” Wheein interrupted Hyejin’s thoughts as she sat down in front of her

“Yes! Yong, that’s her name! There must have been something more to just being college friends. The atmosphere was too heavy and awkward” Hyejin shook her head as she started eating “Is she one of your exes or something?” 

Wheein laughed at the absurd thought “More like Byul’s ex, the first girl to break her heart” 

“Ah, makes sense why it was so awkward since Byul’s girlfriend was also there. Who by the way is so gorgeous! God damn! It’s unfair that mere mortals like me walk around the same space as goddesses like her. God has favourites and it shows” Hyejin shook her head and sighed dramatically

While that was true, Wheein found Hyejin’s statement a little bit false.

“I think you’re also a goddess, so don’t worry you’re allowed to walk the space as Irene” She winked at Hyejin who spewed a ‘Shut Up’ at her, making her laugh at Hyejin’s sudden shy demeanour

As they finished breakfast, Wheein gathered up the dishes and went on over to the sink. 

Hyejin leaned over one of the counters, looking through her phone. “Hey Whee” 

“Hmm?” Wheein responded in acknowledgement

“My co-worker just texted me an extra ticket for the event next week i’m performing at, would you like to come?” 

“When is it again?”

“Thursday, 6 PM”

“Yeah, that’s fine! Send me the ticket” Wheein said as she placed the plates onto the drying rack then wiping her hands dry with a dishcloth “It’d be nice to finally see you perform and dance! See if you’re actually any good” Wheein added jokingly 

“Ha Ha Ha, very funny Jung Wheein” Hyejin scoffed as she sends Wheein the ticket “My co-workers have been dying to meet you by the way, so just be prepared for that”

“Oh, so you’ve been talking about me huh” Wheein smirked as she walked closer to Hyejin

“They’re just interested in you, they even refer to you as my ‘potential girlfriend’” Hyejin chuckled as she remembers the times her coworkers teased her about Wheein

But Wheein froze at that statement.

Potential _Girlfriend_

Hyejin caught onto her silence and looked at her

“What?”

Wheein cleared her throat and regained her posture “Nothing” 

“Did you not like being called that? Girlfriend?”

No answer. Wheein avoided eye contact with the other girl.

Hyejin stood up straighter and looked at Wheein pointedly “Have you not thought about the future Whee? Where this is going?”

Wheein was speechless. 

She couldn’t utter a single word, even if she wanted to.

“Wheein, we’ve been going out for two-actually almost three months now. Don’t you think it’s time we talk about our relationship status?” Hyejin replied, “Or is that something you’re not interested in?” 

Wheein froze, still not answering. 

Not because she doesn’t want to but because she didn’t know the answer. She hasn’t thought that far ahead yet. 

Hyejin took Wheein’s silence as a yes. She walked over to where her bag and shoes were. As she finished putting her shoes on she looked at Wheein who was still frozen in place

“Don’t call me unless you have an answer to my question” Hyejin said sternly then storms out the door

After a minute, Wheein sighed in frustration as she immediately grabbed her phone and opened up her text conversation with Byul

_Change of plans._

_Meet me in at 619, i need a drink or two._

As soon as she hits send, she puts her phone on charge and stomps her way to her room, plopping down her bed and screams into her pillow.

Way to go Jung Wheein, you’re so stupid.

She mentally slapped herself as she turned to face the window

—

Wheein arrived at 619 first, she sat by the bar as it wasn’t as busy considering how early it still was.

She grabbed her phone to check the time

_3:30 PM_

She sighs as she sent a quick text to Byul saying that she’s already here and is waiting by the bar at their usual spot.

She then turns to the familiar bartender and orders a pint of beer.

“Haven’t seen you around here in a while Miss Wheein” the bartender said as he placed the drink in front of Wheein “I’m guessing life’s not doing so hot right now huh?”

Wheein smiled and drinks a big gulp of the bitter liquid “You could say that” she replied simply as she stared at her glass of beer. The bartender took this as a sign and left the girl to be alone

Wheein found it funny that the bartender immediately recognised her troubles. As if there was no other reason to come to the bar other than the fact that she’s possibly going through some troubles in life

It was probably because Wheein and Byul would only come to this bar exclusively whenever they were going through something. Usually, the two friends preferred to drink at home but you know it’s bad when one or the other chooses to drink outside

And they haven’t been out here in a very long time. 

“Hello stranger” Byul’s familiar voice brought Wheein back to reality, she looked beside her as her best friend sat on the stool next to her with a pint of beer already in her hand

“When did you get here? How do you already have a drink?”

“About five minutes ago, but i saw that you were so deep in thought so i ordered a drink first”

Wheein just nodded and turned away in silence

“So are you not gonna tell me what happened? I came here as soon as i could. When you changed the plans to meet at a bar, i immediately knew something bad happened. Care to share?” 

“I fucked up. With Hyejin” 

“Oh? How so?”

It took a few seconds for Wheein to gather her thoughts “I didn’t have an answer”

“What do you mean? I need context Whee” Byul replied coaxing for more information from the girl

“The topic of relationships came up, ours to be exact and…and i didn’t have an answer”

“Why didn’t you?” Byul asked, even though she knew the answer. She thought it might help Wheein sort out her feelings once she said her fears out loud to someone.

“I- I’m just afraid of getting hurt,” After a few minutes she heard Wheein weakly murmured as she stared at her almost empty glass of beer

Byul sighed as she placed her hand on her best friend’s should “Whee, _if you’re willing to fall in love you should also be willing to get hurt_. Nothing is ever sure in this world, trust me, i learnt that the hard way”

“But i’ve seen how _‘love’_ treated the people i love.”

Wheein turned to face Byul with visible pain, fear and doubt in her eyes

“I’ve seen the pain it causes, the breakdowns, _the loss of hope._ ” 

“I’ve seen you, you and Yong were together for so long, just for what? for you guys to break up? because of that, i’ve seen you hit your lowest of lows Byul. I’ve seen how shattered you were, how hopeless you felt, you almost gave up and lost motivation in everything because of this stupid thing called love” Wheein frustratingly exclaimed as she downed the remaining bitter liquid in her glass. 

_“_ Wheein-ah, look at me _”_ Byul pointedly looked and waited for Wheein to turn her attention towards her

“Yes. you saw how much love failed the people you love, me, your parents but you’re also forgetting one thing. You also witnessed what love is and how it should be” Byul smiled endearingly as she watched the change of expression in Wheein’s face. 

The expression of realisation, as if telling Byul she never really thought of it that way.

“Your parent may have not been a great example of what love should look like in your younger years but you experienced what it felt _to be loved unconditionally_ by your grandparents and your mother.”

“You may have seen me during the lowest point of my life but you were also there during the highs. Yong and I may not have ended up together but you were there from the very beginning and throughout the course of our relationship. What Yong and I shared was love, you saw that. And even though you also witnessed that love end, you still witnessed how i managed to get back up and love again” 

Tears were starting to well up in Wheein’s eyes as Byul’s words made her realise that she’s been looking at love with the same definite conclusion that it’s painful and that it would end. 

It’s been a promise she has mentally engraved in her head that she would never fall in love because, at the end of the day, it was inevitable to her that all relationships just end.

Every ‘ _what-ifs_ ’ came with an excuse of “ _what’s the point_ ”

shutting down every possibility she had to be with someone. 

Byul stared at Wheein whose head was hung low, processing the words she just said. She knew the battle and struggle her best friend is going through. And it hurts her. To watch someone who she knew was so full of love to be so afraid of giving that love to someone because of the failed relationships she has witnessed. 

_“And if it makes you feel better, i also love you very much Whee. You are family to me.”_

Wheein chuckled as she patted her watery eyes dry with a napkin

“That’s disgusting Byul” 

But deep down, Wheein appreciated hearing those words.

—

Byul patted Wheein’s back to grab her attention as she stood up from her seat “Hollup Whee, i gotta go to the toilet real quick. Order another round of beers for us”Wheein nodded and turned towards to bartenders to catch their attention

As Byul excused herself to go to the toilet, Wheein at her drunken state, pulled out her phone and opened her text conversation with Hyejin. 

_Maybe it’s for the best that we stop whatever we have now while it’s still early, i’m sorry i can’t be what you want and need._

Her thumb hovered over the send button, hesitating whether or not this is what she really wanted.

_Is this what you really want Wheein?_

_Yes, set her free while you can Wheein. You’re clearly not ready yet._

_No, i really like her._

_I want to be with her._

**_Someday._ **

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bartender she had called earlier, she turned to him and asked for two more pints of beers.

“and two shots of tequila!” Wheein shouted as the man was walking away

She turned her attention back on the screen.

as they say:

_"A drunk mind speaks a sober heart”_

**_Message Sent_ ** ✓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Hello, I've missed you ahaha thank you for those still subscribing to this story. I know people have reached out to my CuriousCat and Twitter about the continuation of this story. Here it is, late, but better late than never right? 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or anything you can reach me at my twitter @flesruoyesoohc :)
> 
> // As always, thanks for reading!!! // 


End file.
